


As With Your Shadow

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Loyalty, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There are certain conclusions that can be drawn from the fact of someone secluding herself. From requisitioning loose robes instead of beautiful tight Force Captain uniforms, even as she refused most of the delivered food. Scorpia left the most recently commanded delicacies on the outer side of Catra's door, without allowing herself to think of those reasons. If Catra wanted her to know, she would say.





	As With Your Shadow

There are certain conclusions that can be drawn from the fact of someone secluding herself. From requisitioning loose robes instead of beautiful tight Force Captain uniforms, even as she refused most of the delivered food. Scorpia left the most recently commanded delicacies on the outer side of Catra's door, without allowing herself to think of those reasons. If Catra wanted her to know, she would say.

Scorpia was not allowed inside the room, but Catra trusted her to guard her door and remain there, outside, through the night when she could hear Catra's loud effort and eventual screams. When Catra allowed Scorpia inside the room was kept dark. It smelled of long effort and faintly of blood.

Commanded to hold out her arms, Scorpia did so eagerly. The weight Catra put there was small but warm and moving vigorously. The birth wet was drying to fluff, ears and tail flicking Scorpia, light touches to her cradling claws.

"Guard her with your life. Swear."

It is difficult to go to one's knees in darkness, without jostling the precious newborn in one's arms. But Scorpia did, because kneeling made an oath stronger. When Catra touched her head, then the child's, it was like a benediction. Scorpia would die for her. For the baby, too.

"Now you can see," Catra said, with that almost bored tone that Scorpia knew from long experience disguised deep emotion. In the sudden light, Scorpia looked down at Catra's daughter squirming in her arms. The baby's eyes were closed and her ears half folded. She looked very, very new, all mottled red skin and sandy-coloured fur. Blonde fur.

A bond between Catra and Adora that could not be broken, indeed.


End file.
